


I Want to Hide the Truth [I Want to Shelter You]

by Alpha Ella (Leviarty)



Series: Demons [3]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-07
Updated: 2014-02-07
Packaged: 2018-01-11 11:33:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 576
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1172567
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leviarty/pseuds/Alpha%20Ella
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Deleted Scene from <i>With the Beast Inside [There’s Nowhere We Can Hide]</i>. But can totally be read as standalone. The reason it was deleted was because I realized it had absolutely no bearing on that story.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Want to Hide the Truth [I Want to Shelter You]

**Author's Note:**

> Takes place very near the beginning of _With the Beast Inside [There’s Nowhere We Can Hide]_ , if you read that one.

The locker room was nearly empty. Scott was sitting on a bench, packing up his things in a slow, distracted manner. He was so wrapped in his thoughts that he didn't even notice Danny walking up. Scott jumped up in surprise when he started talking

"You were pretty out of it today," he said. "Come to think of it, you have been all week."

"Yeah, I've just had a lot on my mind."

"Is it Stiles?" Danny asked. "Because he's been really weird lately."

"Yeah, he's... I don't know." He shook his head. he didn't even know what to say. Even if Danny was in the know, what could he have said? Scott sat back down. He was exhausted. This whole week had just been too much, and keeping secrets from Stiles wasn't helping matters. How were they supposed to figure this all out when they couldn't go to him for help?

He hadn't realized just how important his best friend was to the evil-stopping operations until he suddenly couldn't use him as a resource.

Danny didn't seem to have anything else to say, but he was obviously worried about both Stiles and Scott..

Scott had just finished packing his bag when Isaac came out of the shower. "Almost ready to go home?" Scott asked.

"Two minutes," Isaac said, but a strange look came over him and, instead of going to his own locker, he walked over to Danny, who was searching through his own locker for something misplaced.

Danny flinched at how close Isaac was standing. "Dude, did anyone ever teach you about personal space?"

"Where did you get that?" Isaac asked.

"Get what?"

" _This_ ," he said, grabbing Danny's ear.

"Dude!"

"Isaac, quit manhandling him."

" _Look_ ," Isaac said, dragging Danny by the ear.

When Scott saw the mark, his eyes widened. "Where did you get that?"

Danny reached up to feel the strangely shaped scar just behind his ear. "I don't know. It just showed up one night."

"When?"

Danny shrugged. "A couple weeks ago."

"Do you remember anything about it? Did anything strange happen that day?"

"I don't... actually, I woke up in the middle of the night cold as ice. And I couldn't shake the feeling that someone was watching me."

"What are you?" Isaac asked.

" _What am I_?" Danny repeated, as if he didn't understand the question.

"Yeah. Wolf, kanima, banshee, kitsune. What are you?"

Danny stared at him blankly. "What the hell are you talking about?"

"I don't think he knows," Scott said.

"Doesn't know what?" Danny asked, now very agitated.

"Don't worry about it," Scott said with a smile.

"No," Danny said. "Weird shit has been going on in this town for months, and it all started with you." He pointed at Scott. "And the you." Isaac. "And don't think I didn't notice Lydia's bat-shit crazy period. I've kept my nose out of it becaue its not any of my business if you don't want to tell me, but now I've got this thing on my neck and you seem to know what it is, which means I'm somehow involved. I think I'm entitled to some answers."

Scott and Isaac exchanged a look, then both shrugged. They needed too figure out what was going on, and there was no reason to keep Danny in the dark anymore. And without Stiles, they were short a genius; Danny could prove to be very helpful.

Both wolves turned back to Danny and shifted.


End file.
